A variety of paint brush holders has been described in the prior art. A search with respect to the device disclosed herein has revealed U.S. Pat. Nos. 778,272, 2,355,549, 2,446,850, 2,578,233, 2,952,364 and 3,185,311.
U.S. Pat. No. 778,272 shows the use of a support for a paint brush in a paint can. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,355,549 and 2,466,850 show the use of a wiper bars for excess paint in conjunction with paint cans, and, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,850, in combination with a paint brush holder. U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,233 shows a combined paint can handle and brush holder arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,364 shows a removable insert for supporting a plurality of brushes inserted in a paint can. U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,311 shows an arrangement for holding brushes of different sizes in a paint can.
None of these prior art structures discloses or suggests the unique paint brush holder of this invention, as will be apparent from the discussion below.